


〔盾铁〕行走于时间罅隙

by SiveryMesic



Series: 世界以痛吻我 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 世界以痛吻我 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842544
Kudos: 1





	〔盾铁〕行走于时间罅隙

你的左肩上落了一根发丝。

你站在半身镜前，微微低下头，抬起的右手追随着黏着在镜面上的视线指引，你将那根发丝捏在两指间，放至眼前审查。

它是苍白的。所以当它从你金色的发丛某处悄然飘落，停靠在那纯黑的西服面料上稍作歇息时，只需一眼，你就从黑白色彩的强烈对比中准确无误地发现了它。

这倒不是说倘若它仍金灿的话，它便能轻易从你的视线里溜走。

你将它捏在两指间，苍白的发丝随着你指腹间的摩擦，身形轻巧地旋转起来。你看着它优雅的舞姿出神。就在这一瞬间，你忘了你应该做什么或是将要做什么。你就像个孩子般，出神却顽固地持续着这无聊的游戏。

直到你的视线因这无休止的旋转昏花，你才宽容地恩准那根单薄的发丝停下来稍作喘息。

你的视力在老化。当你刻意地闭起眼睛，再重新睁开时，两指间的白发甚至出现了一道重影。你知道你的视力正在老化。但是因为超级血清的作用，即便你并不清楚也不想清楚其中原理，这种老化要比正常人来得缓慢得多。至少你是如此认为，也成功地让外人对你产生了这样的错觉。若刨根究底起来，大致原因无非是哪怕你的视力确实依照着生命的进程在逐步老化，你看到的东西仍比正常人要清楚得多。四倍强化，它无限延缓了你老去的速度。

但血清对发根的作用似乎微弱。在你还能轻易从左肩上发现一根发丝的时候，那根发丝已不知在何时悄然褪去了它原有的颜色。

白发在你咄咄逼人的审视中轻轻颤动着。它应该要颤动的，当你用那双湛蓝色的眼睛去审视某人时，没有谁可以镇定自若地保持冷静。何况它只是一根发丝而已。对此你不自觉地皱起了眉头，端详它的目光里多了两分微不可查的探究。或许你在认真思考这玩意究竟是何时钻出你的头皮的，亦或许你在好奇自己的发丛间到底有多少它的同伙潜伏。但无论你在想什么，你终究是得不到任何答案的。最后你冲它吹了一口气，松开两指，只一眨眼的功夫，它就从你的视线中完美逃开了。当你想再次用双眼将它准确捕获时，事实击中了你，你的视力已大不如前了。

但这并不会对你造成任何影响。如果它是某个罪犯，某个恶人，某个企图毁灭美国毁灭地球的反派，你的视力无论老化到何种地步，都会在下一瞬间锐利如盘旋的猎鹰双目，绝不会放任任何一只猎物逍遥法外。但它不是某个罪犯，某个恶人或是某个企图毁灭美国与地球的反派，它只是一根普普通通的苍白发丝而已。所以它轻而易举便从你的视线里逃开了，落到地毯上某处角落，等待你下一次大扫除的时候用吸尘器将它的存在从这个世界上抹去。

你伸手拍了拍左肩，就好像那根白发当真会遗落碎屑于其上一般地拍了拍左肩。然后你抬起了左臂，手腕上的表针告诉你现在不过六点而已。窗外的天空蒙亮，即便没有手表，你也能准确判断出现在的时刻。但是你想，既然自己不知在何时养成了戴手表的习惯，你就不该让手腕上的这块电子设备被当成摆设而冷淡相待。因为一块手表的存在会在你执行任务时带来很多不必要的麻烦，为了留下它，你必须找出什么确切的理由，比如时常看看它的表针以确认时间，来说服自己将它留下。

现在手腕上的表针告诉你不过才六点而已，在你磨磨蹭蹭地为自己换完一套西装后，时间也没有在拖沓的动作间走得更快一些。你对此表示失望，无论穿上西装后的你打算去做什么，时间都显得太过充裕，充裕到你一时迷茫得不知到底该做些什么好。你少有清闲如此的时候，即便有，你也会刻意去找一些大大小小琐碎的任务来将它填满。生命中清闲下来的每一道罅隙，都会使你心中那根时刻紧绷的弦因一时的松弛而决然断裂。这是你所不允许的。

但是今天是个特殊的日子。这个特殊，首先始于你身上纯黑色的西装三件套。你并不十分喜欢这过分严肃的服饰，毕竟你给人留下的印象已足够严肃古板，不太需要一套西装来加以佐证。你用一只手就可以数清这辈子穿过西装的次数。在你于冰洋中沉睡之前，这个数字是零。你有军服，那比任何衬衫或者马甲都更加适合你。在军服之前，你的生活里没有穿上西服的必要。女孩们不会喜欢一个把西装穿出睡衣效果的小伙子，你也不是那种勇于奉献自己成为别人笑料的人。至于从冰洋中醒来后，你拥有了美国队长的制服。在这个相对和平的年代，它甚至比军服更加适合你，毕竟英挺的军装从来不会显得过时。但总有一些场合只有一套黑色的西装能契合氛围，一些不太会时常光临你从前生活中的场合。在不可逃避的生命进程中，你已经学会了适应这些变化，学会了如何强迫自己在一套黑色的修身西装内呼吸自如。

你扯了扯正抵住喉口的领带，尽量使它在镜像中看上去更端正一些。然后你迫不及待地再次抬起手腕看了眼表针。整理领带的动作大约花去了你十五秒的时间。当你发现时针和分针都没有任何幅度的转动后，你长长地叹出了一口气。

今天是个特殊的日子，你需要完成的唯一任务已经被你一丝不苟地穿在了身上。在这项任务结束之前，你不是那种会三心二意到接受另外差事的人，你身上的西装也不允许你接受额外差事。你踱到客厅的沙发旁坐下，用右手将喉口的结以蛮力扯开，然后将领带随手丢到了沙发的某个角落里。这样做完之后，当你再次需要它的时候，要从那个角落里将它寻找出来再重新系回喉口，大致会花去预期之外颇具惊喜的一段时间。你不是吝啬之人，而你的时间实在太过富裕。

你仰靠在沙发上，双手摊开扶着靠背粗糙的边缘。你原可以就着这样的姿势陷在柔软的沙发中打一个盹，毕竟昨夜你整晚未眠。当你醒来的时候，也许时针和分针已经转动到那个可以使你感觉满意的位置，接着你便可以不慌不忙地捡起领带收拾自己，然后从容不迫地前去完成你的使命。然而你无法入睡。当睡意侵染上你的思绪时那不经意的刹那，你的鼻腔里总会钻入几缕无法刻意忽略的酒气，肆意地将你昏沉的神经全部唤醒。花洒中淋出的热水和沁香的沐浴露没能成功将这股异味从你的身体上抹去，有可能它们已被你体内的细胞汲取以作养分，而你那远超常人的嗅觉闻见的正是弥漫进你奔涌血管中的气味。

你喝了很多酒，在昨夜，在那间破旧到无人问津的小酒馆里。你喝了很多酒，因为你知道，无论你往胃部灌入多少酒精，你都不会醉。你曾经试验过，在很多很多年以前，在一间已沦为一片废墟的酒馆中。有时候你也会好奇这个理论是否在时光的流逝中始终成立，于是昨夜你又尝试了一次，因为你需要一个说服自己喝下那么多酒的可靠借口。

你不是一个会闲来无事到光顾酒吧，或者任何与酒吧类似的娱乐场所的人。这点众所周知。昨夜也不例外。你不是本着要将自己灌醉的目的前去酒馆的，当然不是。你会去那里，是因为那里有人需要你。当有人需要你的时候，你总会慷慨地施予你能力范围内所能给予的最大援助。但这一次你并没有帮助到那个人什么，恰恰相反，你去到那件无人问津的酒馆里，你肩负劝说一位年轻人迷途知返的伟大使命，但最后，你坐到了破败的吧台前，竟与那位年轻人把酒言欢起来。

“我以为你看到我这个样子，”汤姆压低了自己的鸭舌帽，五颜六色的灯光打在他那张稚气未脱的脸上，将两颊醉意微醺的红晕渲染成酡红的绯色。他拿手中的玻璃杯碰了你的啤酒瓶一下，棕色的眼睛中满是水汽地看着你说，“我以为你会掉头就走。”

你确实会掉头就走。你一口气喝光了啤酒瓶里剩余的黄色液体，在内心深处如此设想到。你会气愤到掉头就走，任由那只醉鬼沉迷在自己用酒精构筑的奇幻世界里。你的耐心给予那人的唯一劝告，只是一个单薄到下一秒就会在拐角处完全消失的背影。

你让老板再为你启开一瓶啤酒，在男孩满是惊讶的注视中，你丝毫没有企图稍加维护自己正义形象的那份忸怩。然后在等待老板磨磨蹭蹭从空荡的酒柜中掏出一瓶落满灰尘的啤酒间隙，你转身认真地与眼前这位男孩对视。你已经无法回忆自己是在何时与他相识的了，你只知道他年纪轻轻便被麻省理工学院录取，却在父母双亡后缩进你公寓楼下的地下室里，成天靠那些年轻人不应该沾染的东西度日。你会与他熟识，不过缘于某次你无心从一群街头混混的手下拯救了烂醉的他。

再之后，拯救他便成了你日常任务中无法略去的一项。有时候你会发现你自己对这位年轻人总是充满耐心，哪怕你对所有人都充满耐心，但这个耐心在汤姆面前可以被无下限地滥用。比如此刻，你本应该掉头就走的，因为在模糊不堪的记忆深处，你确实有过很多次掉头就走的经历。然而你没有。不仅没有，你还坐到了吧台前，和这位年轻人把酒言欢起来。

“如果我掉头就走了，”你拿起啤酒瓶碰了一下汤姆手中的玻璃杯，你没能掌握好自己的力道，这一声清脆的撞击使得汤姆杯中的酒液溅出少许在年轻人胡子拉碴的下巴上。“你会怎么办？”

“一直喝，喝到神志不清。”汤姆胡乱抹了一把感觉湿润的脸，将脑袋偏将过去，以躲过你目光灼灼地逼视，口气中满是无所谓地答道，“你都掉头走了，还能指望我怎么办。”

这个回答确实使你在不经意间吃了一惊。在最初的怔愣过去后，你后知后觉地发现，无论这位年轻人会如何回答你，吃惊总是难以避免。因为你从来不曾设想过，但你的身影在某个拐角处消失完全后，被你丢在身后的人会如何度过那个漫长的夜晚。对此你也不是太过关心，毕竟你的理智早已被无名的怒火吞噬殆尽。但此时此刻你是绝对冷静的，你没有理由对一个同你并无太多瓜葛的年轻人发脾气，所以你是绝对冷静的，冷静到可以面无表情地问出刚刚那个已搅扰你多年的问题。现在你得到回答了，本以为可以就此松懈一口气，但你恍然意识到，在这个回答背后其实还隐藏了无数种更为糟糕的可能。

你不想中途放弃，因此你决定亲身体验一回。

“我陪你。”你朝汤姆露出一个微笑，一个非常友善的，充满了美国队长气息的迷人微笑。汤姆被这个微笑吓得不轻，事先你也没有准备到自己的笑容居然可怕如此，这使你们俩人分别被彼此吓得不轻。汤姆揉了揉他的眼睛，然后尽力将眼眶睁大到极限后满是诧异地看向你。你无法直视那双眼睛，当你看见自己的轮廓被倒映在那双棕色的瞳孔深处时，你会下意识地稍稍偏开自己的视线。“别瞪着我。”听到自己的声音时你才意识到你正在开口说话，“你的眼睛已经足够大了。”

汤姆捂着肚子傻笑起来。他大概是真的醉了，你怀疑，不然以他那难以捉摸的臭脾气，绝对不会允许他自己在你面前一边傻笑一边任由酒液从嘴角顺着脸颊流下。你的眼睛紧紧盯着那滴液体穿梭过年轻人青色的胡丛，最后你跟着他一起没头没脑地笑了起来。

当你喝光了第三瓶啤酒时，汤姆问：“你是不是失恋了，大兵？”

你想到你确实在不久前失恋了。但你不能就这个问题作肯定的回答，因为你不是因为不久前那场失败的恋爱，才跑来这个酒馆陪他喝酒的。但你也不能作否定的回答，你是个诚实的人，这点人尽皆知。

最后你迟疑着不知到底该如何回答的时候，汤姆语重心长地拍了拍你的肩膀，对你说：“虽然你年纪已经不小了，但你一定能遇见更好的。”

汤姆是为数不多的几个拍过你肩头的人。你对这个小动作有着难以言说的莫名好感，你也不知道为什么。努力感受着肩膀上那一触即逝的温暖感觉，你那颗被浸泡在酒精中的年迈的心脏终于踏实了一瞬。你坐正了身子，在一间酒馆的吧台前，你就像个军人般将脊背挺到笔直。双肩上没来由的轻松使你心情愉悦，你挑起眉毛，将一直笼于眉骨阴影之下的双眼从混暗中释放了出来，你微笑着对眼前的年轻人说：“我遇见过最好的。”

汤姆的嘴巴里发出了一阵嘘声。看来这位年轻人在情感方面颇有造诣，而且不太认同你那过时的观念。你没去和他争论，你一边听着这位年轻人在你耳边喋喋不休地讲述他的混乱情史，一边回忆起自己的历任女友来。在谈恋爱方面，你并没有外人想象中的迟钝，至少你自己这样认为。你懂得很多种如何讨女孩欢心的方式，你也毫无保留地将这些方式付诸于行动过，确有收效。但这些收效，当它们出现在你的女友脸上时，你明白过来，这些都不是你真正想要的。既然你已明白过来，你自然不会再去耽误别人的情感。

失恋、分手，这些在你漫长的生命中被不断重复着。直到此刻，第一次有人这样对你说，告诉你你一定能遇见更好的。汤姆也许永远不会知道这句话对你来说究竟意味着什么，你也不指望他能知道。你不指望除你之外的任何人知道，但你自己必须明白过来。你再也不会遇见更好的了，因为你早已遇到了最好的那个。

就在这个荒唐的夜晚里，你决心放弃谈一场浪漫恋爱，然后结婚，然后生小孩的计划。这些是正常人的人生轨迹，但它们在你身上行不通，因为从某种角度来说，你离正常人的范畴实在差距太远。你也不必担心生命中所剩无几的部分会孑然一身地孤独走过，你知道你遇见过的最好的那个一直陪伴在你的身边。哪怕世界上再无除你外的第二人能意识到他的存在，这并不打紧，你享受独自占有的乐趣。

汤姆没在恋爱这个话题上停留太久，当他发现你对此全无兴趣的时候，他聪明地挑选了另外一个话题来使这个夜晚看上去不那么沉默。如果他足够聪明的话，他不应该挑选黑白电视里正在播放的新闻作为新一轮的话题。但考虑到对汤姆这种生活在未来世界的孩子来说，黑白电视实在太过传奇，你可以理解他的兴趣被这种老古董完全占据。

“真不敢相信这世上最优秀的智能系统就这样被那些愚蠢的反派们给黑了。”汤姆又要了一杯名字古怪的酒，他确实有些醉了，他连某些单词的发音都咬不太准了，但你勉强还能分辨他到底想要表达的是些什么。“不过我一直不太赞同让智能系统操控这种杀伤力极大的武器。要是我，我会把我自己塞进那个铁罐里，这样的话安全系数会提高很多。所以你们复仇者联盟到底都在想些什么呢，史蒂夫？把它做成人的样子，却不许任何人驾驶它？”

你抿了抿唇，这些敏感的话题不在汤姆的获知权限内，你没法告诉他你所知道的一切。你选择用沉默作为回答来敷衍一个神智已不太清醒的人，当你恍然意识到汤姆已是个神志不清的人后，你的内心又涌起一股想要将一切倾诉给这位年轻人听的冲动。

关于黑白电视里报道的钢铁侠的一切。

即便电视屏幕里的画面是黑白的，这并不妨碍你从黑白的色块中分辨出它原有的配色。你知道这只铁罐的哪块部位是金色，哪块部分是红色，你对此了如指掌。因为当班纳博士照着你的设想制造出这个铁罐时，是你亲手为它涂的配色。从面甲到指尖，你对它的熟悉甚至超过了你的盾牌，因为你从来没有亲手为那面盾牌上过色。

当班纳博士第一次在无意中看到你的水彩，并提出要将它制造出来时，你是反对的。无论你的内心叫嚣着你是多么的渴望可以再见那个人一面，但最后你还是理智地拒绝了博士的提议。然而并不是所有的事情都在你的掌控之内，即便你是独一无二的美国队长，即便你倔强起来没人可以拦住你，但神盾局总能找出比拦着你更为有效的可以达成他们目的的手段。当钢铁侠的盔甲原型被摆到你的面前时，除了妥协，你什么也做不了。因为你没有足够的勇气，足够亲手毁掉这具盔甲的勇气。

“它会为非作歹。”汤姆趴在吧台上喃喃自语道，“它一个人就可以毁掉整个纽约。我早就料到会有这样一天。”

你喝光了酒馆里的最后一瓶啤酒，你将喝光的啤酒瓶挨个排好摆放在吧台上，看着它们就像一队即将接受审阅的士兵。你扶起了喝到烂醉的年轻人，从他的上衣口袋里摸出几张皱巴巴的美元递给了老板，然后抱着丝毫没有闭嘴念头的他往你的公寓走去。他窝在你的怀里并不安分，你不太敢用力束缚住他胡乱挥动的拳头，你怕你的力量会伤害到他。没有受到约束的年轻人发起酒疯来更加的肆无忌惮，当你听见他扬言要从钢铁侠手中拯救世界时，你情不自禁地笑出了声来。

“它不会毁灭纽约的。”你低头看进那双湿漉漉的眼睛里，语气极尽温柔地回答道，“在它毁灭纽约之前，我会先用我的盾牌毁掉它。”

年轻人拿他滚烫的脸蹭了蹭你胸口的衣料，含糊地问出一句“你会舍得吗”。你毫无防备地被他问到呼吸一滞，差点松手将他摔倒了地上。你停下脚步来镇定了一会儿心神，将怀里的人抱得更安稳一些后，好笑地发现还未等到你给出回答的汤姆已经闭上眼睛睡死过去。

你鬼使神差地俯身在他的脸颊上亲了一口。刚刚冒出头来的胡渣刺得你有些瘙痒感觉，你不在意这些。你重新迈步往家的方向走去，在半夜清晨时分的纽约街头上轻声说道：“这并没有什么舍不得的。”

有什么舍不得呢？

你仰靠在沙发上，身上规规矩矩地穿着一身三件套，除了那条不知被你随手丢进哪个角落里的领带没系。你回想起那间破旧酒馆的吧台上被一字排开的长串啤酒瓶，现在你亲身验证了，哪怕岁月正在无声无息中夺取你生命的灿烂光辉，总有一些东西是不会被轻易改变的。虽然啤酒使这个结论看上去并没有想象中可信，但至少你成功保持了清醒。你这样想着，在公寓内不断逡巡的目光不经意间撞到某处储物柜旁未被推回的抽屉上。一张已有些年头的画悬在敞开的夹缝之外，你隐约能看清，即便你已老到无法看清也没关系，你始终知道那张多年前的素描纸上被你画了什么值得保存的东西。

你不太能记清昨夜回到家后是什么时候拉开那道抽屉的。这与醉酒无关，你清楚导致你记忆模糊的原因并不是酒精。黑白电视上播放过的画面从你的脑海中一闪而过，你站起身子，朝那道敞开的抽屉走去。路过客厅里的垃圾桶时你稍稍驻足了一会儿。你看到有几张水彩画被你揉成一团丢了进去，但同样的，你不太能记清自己是什么时候做了这些事情。

你弯腰把起皱的画纸重新拿了出来。万幸的是垃圾桶里除了这几张纸外并没有其他东西，这在最大程度上为你提供了补救的一记希望。你努力想要将画纸上的皱痕抚平，甚至差点用力过头而将它扯成两半。你认识到它们不可能再恢复成原来的样子，你的指腹划过每一道纵横交错的皱痕，将它们留下也许更有价值，最后你这样决定。

将它们整理准备重新放入抽屉的瞬间，你眼角的余光瞥到这一沓画作中的某张黑白素描。你将它从形形色色的金红画像中单独抽了出来，你将它拿到眼前，拿到尽可能离你的眼睛更为接近的地方。你不记得在那些水彩画中间曾遗漏过这张人像素描，当你将它拉近到双目已无法在铅笔的纹络中定焦时，一股扑面而来的陌生疏离感迎面击中了你。你惊慌失措地将这幅素描从手中丢开，怔愣地看了它几秒后，才缓缓地回过了神来。

你欺近那张薄薄的纸，你伸出了右手，你的拇指抚触上画中人的脸颊，但指腹除了纸张粗糙的质感，再没有多余的感觉透过神经末梢传来。你微微用力按在漆黑的铅灰上，当你抬起手来时，你发现人像的脸庞上竟被你按出了一个手印来。

你丢下了那沓水彩画，你拾起这张素描，你钻进了你的画室里。这下你终于为富余的时间找到了一个消磨的方式。你将素描纸夹到画板上，你手忙脚乱地找来铅笔，当你将一切准备工作做到无可挑剔的时候，你抬起的笔尖轻轻触碰到泛黄的纸面上，然后你不知所措。

你想将手印擦去，你想将这张画还原到你发现它时的那副模样。但那惊鸿一瞥中你根本没有看清它应该是何种样子。当你在脑海中繁杂的记忆线里企图寻找这幅画像的原型时，那股陌生的疏离感再次给了你当头一击。

晕眩感在你的意识中蔓延开来，眼前的画面甚至都变得不再真实。最后你提笔在这张素描的空白处潦草勾勒几笔，留下几道毫无含义可言的奇怪符号，以结束这场随兴而起的创作。你将手中的铅笔丢回它原先所在的位置，但你失了准头错了力道，笔头在失误的抛物线末端被狠狠折断，跌落到地上，一连往前滚了好多圈才堪堪停下。

你拿起这张素描，回到那道抽屉前，将它塞到了一沓水彩的最底层。

你粗鲁地合上抽屉，现在浑身的酒气终于放过了你，你闻不到那股难闻的气味了，睡意开始侵袭你的脑海，但你一点儿也不想放任自己就此睡去。你十分清楚在这个当头你所迫切需要的到底是什么东西。你理了理并不凌乱的衣襟，走出了公寓。

即便你从来不是一个依靠咖啡来提神醒脑的人，要在刚刚苏醒的纽约接头找到一家咖啡馆，对你来说都实在太过容易。你从来没有进过任何一家咖啡店购买过任何种类的咖啡，但对这件事，没来由的，你驾轻就熟。你轻车熟路地向店员报出一个名字和一长串要求，哪怕你对这些要求最后弄出的成品毫无概念，但这并不会影响什么。你礼貌地接过店员递来的咖啡杯，浓郁的香气使你的精神为之一振，然而最后你并没有享用到这杯咖啡。当你转身准备离去时，一个行色匆匆的年轻人正好撞到了你的身上。满满一杯咖啡被尽数泼到你纯黑色的西装外套表面，你趁着那位年轻人低头抱歉的间隙，将手腕上溅到的深棕液体卷进了口腔之中。

苦涩顺着你的舌根攀上了味觉神经，打消了你再来一杯的念头。或许你天生就与它，与咖啡这东西无缘。哪怕没有这位冒失的年轻人出现，你注定无法仔细体会这苦涩过后的醇香。你站在咖啡店里反过来安慰了年轻人好一会儿，才拖沓着脚步选择离开。

远处的天空已逐渐明朗开来，富余的时间也在不知不觉中悄悄溜走了。你边往回走，边仰起脸来呼吸着清晨的清新空气，边竭力阻止自己的胡思乱想在混乱头脑中的放肆膨胀。

你得让自己忙起来，忙到没有多余的工夫去胡思乱想。这么多年来，这招在你身上一直屡试不爽，而你现在刚好有了一件需要认真对待的事情。你必须从头到脚换掉这套衣服，而且在换掉它们之前，你得确保自己还有另一套衣服可换。你打开自己单薄的衣柜埋头苦找，你对西装的兴致缺缺具体体现在除了一套必备服饰外，你再没有多余的三件套。你从来不认为这个习惯会在某天成为一种麻烦，就在你几乎要选择穿上透着一股咖啡味的西装去完成任务时，你好不容易从衣柜的最底层找出了第二套黑西装来。

你一眼就认出了它，哪怕黑色的西装从大体上看并没有什么明显区别，但你一眼就认出了它。你认出它是你穿去参加佩姬葬礼的那套西服，然后你情不自禁地感叹道那都是多久以前的往事。你不知道在那些不需要西装度日的岁月里，你竟一直将它保留了下来。你觉得，或许命运在冥冥中知道它还有发挥自己作用的一天，而这一天在姗姗来迟后终是蹒跚抵达了。你重新站到半身镜前，像你花了一个多钟头穿上上一套西服一样动作迟缓地开始脱起衣服来。

你计划十点出门，你不必着急。

该打领结的时候你的手指突然开始毫无预兆地哆嗦。你尝试了好几次，就像你在转瞬间将如何打领带这件事忘得一干二净般，你的双手拿着那条被你费尽心神才从某个角落里找到的领带不停颤抖着。你看着半身镜里的自己，多久之前，你的肌肉能将这套衣服的缝缝隙隙都填充得恰到好处，填充到饱满却不膨张的地步。但现在，它们略显松垮地吊在你的四肢上，你缩在黑色的面料下，你第一次觉得自己就像个身形佝偻的百岁老人。

有一瞬间你甚至以为自己又回到了注射血清前的那段青年时期，你仿佛又看到了当年那个弱不禁风的自己。错综的回忆开始盘旋在你的脑海中，无情地将如何打领带一事挤到了思绪的角落中。你停下这些无谓的动作来，任耳鸣在意识里回旋许久。

镜面之后的那个人，他沉默不语，就那样静静地注视着你。注视着你在一道无形的罗网中拼命挣扎。

当你出现在同伴的葬礼现场时，领带好端端地系在你的喉口。你端坐在教堂里一排排的长椅前端，神情肃穆。这个特殊的场合不允许你再自私地沉浸于自己的情感世界中，那些乱七八糟的思绪也被你成功从意识中完全摒除。你沉默缅怀，缅怀中难以避免地回想到你的同伴惨死在那道金红身影掌心炮下的情景。你的双臂在不受控制地微微颤动，但松垮的外套给了你最好的庇佑，没有人看出你双臂的颤动。他们能看见的，你想让他们看见的，只有你脸上肃穆的表情和双眼中悲恸的哀悼。

上帝知道如何用一个又一个血的教训来教会你学习舍得。

你去了墓园，跟随一小队人群，穿梭在林立的石碑之中。你的目光扫过光滑石碑上印刻下的一个又一个名字，你注视着石棺被四人合力平稳地放进墓坑之中。

“死亡是慷慨的。”你对着那漆黑的石棺微微俯首，右手抵住胸前。“它至少为活着的灵魂提供了一个归宿。”

班纳与你并肩而立，镜片的反光使你无法看清他的眼睛，但你能听见他的声音：“所有人都会死亡，史蒂夫。死亡是无法逃避的。”

你抿唇，不语。无论你是否相信神灵，你已亲身体会过并非所有人都会走向死亡的结局。但那并不是对死亡的逃避，如果真是逃避的话，那样的结局总不至于要比死亡来得更加残忍。

但班纳是不会理解的。

就像他无法理解你为何不允许任何人驾驭那套金红色的盔甲一样。

你罕见地保持着沉默，美国队长的锋芒已逐渐在这沉默之中被尽数敛尽。你想自己与十几或是几十年前相比一定判若两人，但每个人总会在生命的进程中潜移默化地改变着。这些改变润物无声，但某一天，当你将所有改变汇总到一起回首观望时，才能窥视到它们究竟如何惊人。

在墓园里宣布散伙的时候，太阳已隐约有了西移的迹象。今天是个特殊的日子，现在你终于将今天唯一的任务妥善完成了，那么今日剩下的时间不再属于美国队长，而只属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个个体。你拒绝了与复仇者们一起同行，当你说你还和某某某有个约要赴时，娜塔莎目光微妙地看了你一眼，只一眼就叫你莫名心虚起来。

“大家伙忘记了，”她说，“今天是五月二九，队长和他的梦中情人神秘约会的日子。”

复仇者们友好地与满脸通红的你告了别。如果此刻不是以这些沉默的墓碑作为背景的话，他们一定会围着你起哄一阵才肯罢休。为此你轻轻舒了一口气，直到视线尽头的人影消失殆尽，你才决定离开这块墓园。

有些出乎意料，你迷路了。你被囿于这些大致相同的墓碑之间，你在蜿蜒的小径中竟然找不到任何一条行之有效的出路。你浑浑噩噩地机械地挪动着脚步向前移动，你失去了方向感，看上去不可思议的，你顺着一条偏僻的道路不知所谓地往前走着。

小路的尽头是一块孤零零的石碑。你走到那里时夕阳已经染红了半边天空。你累了，你靠近那块石碑，感觉自己的双腿就像灌了铅般沉重到再挪不开任何脚步。你扶着石碑喘息了一会儿，你发现自己的身周是一片荒芜的土地，而这块石碑的存在在这片荒芜之中显得如此突兀与孤立。

你凑上去想将它看得更清楚一些，你突然就有些好奇这块石碑究竟依附了何人的灵魂。然后你发现这是块无字碑。它的两面一样光滑，没有被印刻上任何人的姓名。你不知道在这片荒芜的土地上为何会出现一块没有名姓的墓碑，这意味着又有一道可悲的灵魂无法找到它应得的栖宿之地。但既然这块墓碑确实没有主人，你奢想，在这个特殊的日子，它或许可以暂时成为你对某人的一种怀缅。

你靠着它坐了下来。这对死者有些不尊敬，但你一时不想顾及太多，你放任自己靠着这石碑，将它的碑顶枕到后脑之下。你感受到裤子口袋里的手机震动了一下，你将它掏了出来，蓝光的屏幕上立马跳出了一条未读信息。来件人没有备注，但你会背那个号码，你知道给你发短信的人是谁。

“谢谢你的蛋糕，如果你早点回来的话，或许我可以考虑给你留一块。”

你对着手机屏幕微微一笑。你能想象出蛋糕的奶油沾到那位年轻人青色胡茬上时的样子。就在你的笑容还未来及消失时，手机在你的掌心中又震动了一下。

“还有，如果你没给我买礼物的话，最好就不要回来了。”

短信的最后是一张笑脸。你看着那张笑脸，却突然之间再也笑不出来了。

你将手机放回口袋里。但考虑到你的坐姿，想将它放回裤子口袋可不是一件容易的事情，于是你干脆将它丢进了上衣口袋。当你的手指从上衣口袋间上下摩擦过一回时，你感知到自己的口袋里被遗落了什么东西。你伸手回去重新翻找了一遍，将那个给你的手指带来特殊质感的东西拿了出来。你没想到，也不会想到的，你甚至不知道这是什么时候的事，你记得在佩姬的葬礼过后你从来没有再穿过这套西服。

那是一张照片。一张泛黄的照片。你曾在无数小说，诗歌的韵律或是电影的桥段中读到过对于年代悠久的照片使用的这个名为“泛黄”的形容词。但是这是你第一次亲眼见证过一张泛黄照片的准确定义。在这张照片的光滑表面上攀附着细密的棕黄纹络，就像树木的年轮，一圈一圈缠绕交织着岁月的痕迹。你将这张照片举到了眼前，尽可能地将它往你的眼前再拉近一些。除了这一圈又一圈缠绕交织的岁月痕迹，照片上一片空白。

你知道这并不是它原来的样子。你右手的拇指抚触上照片表面，用力地似乎想要透过这层薄膜触碰到什么实质的东西。当你抬起拇指时，你发现空白的泛黄照片上竟被你按出了一个漆黑的面部轮廓来。

你知道它原本保存着一个对你而言很重要的人的剪影，在你压根不清楚这张照片是何时被你偷偷放进西装口袋里的情况下，你知道它原本保存着一个对你而言很重要的人的剪影。但现在这道剪影消失了，就像那个人一样，消失在了某天早晨你睁开双眼的那一刹那。最后除了这张照片上那道漆黑的面部轮廓，什么也没有为你留下。

石碑的冰冷触感，从你裸露在外的后脑肌肤阵阵传来。

你微笑着，靠着坚硬的石碑，枕着夕阳的余晖，合上眼睛，似乎就能打一个盹，做一场梦。

你没有流泪，阳光是温暖的，你的嘴角还挂着一如既往的平和笑容。那张空白的泛黄照片从你的指缝间滑落，掉在了荒芜的土地上。风一吹，它就飞走了。你没有起身去追逐它渐行渐远的身影，你闭着眼睛，你看不到它的悄然远去。

你没有去抓它，你闭着眼睛，在做那场梦。

你没有流泪，但我知道，温暖的斜阳打在你的脸上，你的侧颜还是那般安详柔和。

而你合上的眼睛啊，在那层眼皮之下，你在哭。

-END-


End file.
